


Snowball x Fight

by xok



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Post-Canon, Snowball Fight, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:21:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28541724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xok/pseuds/xok
Summary: “Did you try to trade a hot chocolate for a kiss?”After finishing a job up in the mountains, Killua and Gon had a bit of time to relax and hang out at the winter lodge. Of course, a snowball fight and other shenanigans ensue.
Relationships: Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 12
Kudos: 100





	Snowball x Fight

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KilluaZoldick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KilluaZoldick/gifts).



Gon smirked proudly at the waist high snowman he and Killua had just finished making. The two of them had taken a job way up north. Part of the reason was because it was winter now, and Gon always liked the excuse of seeing snow.

The job wasn’t too hard, especially not for the two seasoned hunters. After defeating Chimera Ants, a few magical beasts terrorizing people up in the mountains wasn’t the end of the world at all. Their bus left tomorrow morning, which gave them a bit of downtime to just relax at the lodge. 

“I made your brother,” said Gon, stabbing the snowman a few times with little twigs he broke off the tree to mimic Illumi’s needles. 

“He looks more like a snow porcupine,” said Killua, leaning over to inspect him. He leaned in closer. “Family resemblance?”

“Yeah, obviously, he looks just like you,” said Gon dryly. That got a laugh out of the both of them. 

“Not a chance,” said Killua under his breath. Gon smirked.

When looking closely, there were  _ some _ similar features between the brothers in general, but from a glance, they looked absolutely nothing alike. Where Illumi had long silky black hair, Killua had short fluffy white hair.

And it was so soft…. Oh so soft…

Gon snapped out of it. 

“Oh, let’s make a Kurapika snowman, I’m not sure what we can use as his features but-”

Gon stopped talking as he noticed something sinister out of the corner of his eye. 

Killua chucked a snowball with perfect accuracy right at the little snowman. Direct hit. 

“No! You decapitated Leorio!” cried out Gon as snow-Leorio’s head fell dramatically to the ground, cracking in half. “That’s it-” Gon threw his own snowball over towards snow-Illumi, knocking him over onto the ground before he too fell apart. Maybe Killua had a point with this, it was strangely cathartic. 

“Think you can knock over Tonpa with a single snowball?” asked Killua. Gon smirked, before scooping down to grab more snow. He crunched it in his hands, packing it tightly, before adding more snow to it. Annihilating snow-Tonpa would be quite the challenge, but not impossible. Gon took a deep breath in before nailing snow-Tonpa right in the chest, chipping off a good chunk of his snow-body. 

“We packed him too densely…” grumbled Gon under his breath before hastily making another snowball to chuck at him, taking off another lump of snow. “Why won’t you knock over already!” 

“I think you’re adding snow to him at this point,” said Killua before kicking snow-Tonpa square in the chest. “1 hit K-O.”

“I whittled him down…” said Gon. “It’s hard because my snowballs kept exploding on impact.”

“Wait, I have an idea. How far do you think you can shoot that with jajanken?” Killua asked, handing over a packed snowball to Gon.

The two of them exchanged a mischievous glance. Gon turned to face the field as he formed his stance. He took a deep breath in, then out, clutching the snowball in his right hand.

“Jan. Ken. Pon-“

The snowball exploded, dusting thousands of little snow particles in the air around them, swirling around once before settling on the ground.

“Wow, that was… something else,” said Killua, wiping off his eyes and then dusting the front of his jacket off. Gon had covered him in a slight layer of snow.

Gon rolled his eyes.

“I forgot to use shu and sent a bunch of nen energy into the ball,” he said, scooping up another snowball. He chucked it again, careful to protect the snowball with shu as it left his fingers. The two of them watched in awe as the snowball rocketed out of Gon’s throw. 

“I have no idea where it landed,” said Killua, walking out further into the field. He put his hand up to use as a visor as he looked for any disturbance in the snow. After a few seconds, he turned around with a devilish grin on his face. “I want to try catching one.” 

“Are you sure you can handle it?” teased Gon. Killua playfully rolled his eyes.

“Of course I can,” scoffed Killua, putting his hands on his hips. “And on the off chance that  _ maybe _ you can throw it hard enough to slip through my fingers, it’s just  _ snow.” _ Gon smirked at him.

“Put your money where your mouth is,” Gon joked, forming another snowball. 

Gon focused his nen around the snowball, careful not to explode it again like the first time. He started charging up. 

“You ready?”

“Yeah!”

Gon hurled the snowball at Killua, slightly relieved that he positioned it correctly. It would have been embarrassing if he threw it way off course. But the relief was short lasting. He was going to catch it, right? Killua could be cocky sometimes, but he knew his bounds, right? This wasn’t going to actually hurt him,  _ right??? _

The snowball hit Killua right in the hands where he expected. Gon let out the breath he was holding. 

Killua fell flat over on the ground. 

Gon froze. 

He was initially startled. Surely Killua would get up off the ground. But a few seconds passed and he continued to lay there. Gon chewed on his bottom lip. Did he really knock Killua out with his snowball? He didn’t mean to! This was all supposed to be a fun game, and he’d gone completely overboard and ruined it!

“Killua!” called out Gon as he rushed over, careful not to trip himself up in the thick layer of snow. Oh no, this was bad, this was totally bad. He’d really done it this time. 

What he didn’t notice was the pile of snowballs Killua had stealthily crafted. In rapidfire succession, Killua hurled all eight of the snowballs at him before Gon could even process the fact that he was okay. They all hit him square on the chest, knocking him down to a seated position. 

Gon sighed with relief, then smirked. He hadn’t actually hurt Killua afterall, he was just messing with him. 

“Gotcha,” said Killua, sitting upright and dusting off his jacket. “I call it the eight-armed attack.”

“But you only have two arms-“

“I threw eight snowballs in the time it takes to throw one, thanks to my lightning fast reflexes,” bragged Killua, letting a little jolt of electricity leave the end of his gloved fingertip. 

“How was my throw, though?” asked Gon eagerly. Killua cocked his head to the side.

“You coated it in nen when you emitted it out so it didn’t break on impact, it was enough to knock me over if I didn’t fight back against it to hold my ground, and I thought it’d be fun to try out my sneak attack so…” said Killua. Gon shuffled himself closer. Killua’s cheeks were a rosy red, likely from the snow, but they seemed to pinken just a little more the closer Gon got. 

“You have a little bit of snow on your face,” said Gon, hand delicately brushing some of the snow that dusted Killua’s cheek. Gon felt his own cheeks heat up as Killua looked at him with those stunning sapphire eyes of his. Gon could almost see his own reflection in the deep blue. Killua looked so cute here. And totally not expecting a surprise attack. 

“Gotcha-” said Gon, tossing a quick snowball at Killua. But Killua wasn’t sitting in the same position he was before. In fact, he had leaned in a lot more, the bottom of his cheek colliding with the snowball, instead of on his jacket like the intended target was. “Ahg, Killua!” 

Killua leaned back, wiping his cheek off, with a scowl on his face. 

“I was going to give you a kiss, but now forget it,” said Killua, crossing his arms and sticking his nose up in the air. Gon’s jaw dropped. 

“Seriously?”

Killua looked at him blankly. 

“I didn’t mean it, I was just messing around, I didn’t realize you were going to give me a kiss so can we try again?” stammered Gon. Killua looked over to the side. 

“I kind of don’t feel like it anymore, I wonder why,” said Killua. 

“You’re just being difficult,” said Gon, leaning in to give Killua a kiss on the cheek. Instead, he was met with a mitten to the face. “Why!”

“You haven’t earned it yet,” Killua said in a sing-songy voice. Gon clicked his tongue. He stood up, shook the snow off his pants, then offered Killua a hand to get up. Killua reached up and grabbed it, quickly pulled up off the ground by Gon. Suddenly, they were at eye level again. There was a brief pause before Killua spoke.

“You’re waiting for your kiss, aren’t you?”

“Of course I am,” said Gon, leaning in. Killua took a few quick steps away to avoid Gon’s kiss, but Gon held onto his hand tighter. “Get back here!”

“No way!” said Killua in a sing-songy voice, as he started to run in the direction of the lodge. Gon, still holding his hand, ran with him, trailing slightly behind. 

“Why are you running to the lodge, are you cold?” asked Gon. Killua stopped running and turned to face him.

“I’m not cold, but it  _ is _ kind of cold out here, if  _ you  _ want, we can go back to the lodge,” said Killua. Gon elbowed him softly, to let him know that he absolutely knew Killua was feeling cold but wanted to push it off onto his decision.

“Sure, I’m fine with that,” Gon responded.

The lodge wasn’t too far away, it was a quaint log cabin where visitors could stay when they were in the area. In the common area, there were a few tables where people could sit, and the fireplace was surrounded by couches. Killua sat himself down at one of the tables and started to take off his coat, hat, and gloves. Gon did the same. 

“I can’t tell if you have snow in your hair or not, it’s too light,” said Gon, ruffling Killua’s hair. Killua brushed his hand away. 

“Cut it out, Gon,” said Killua, looking around the room quickly, presumably to check if there was anyone else there. Luckily, the lodge wasn’t too busy this early into the season, and anyone who was staying there at the time was out and about.

“It’s okay to be cold-”

“I’m not cold! Remember when Wing told us that trying to fight nen users without nen was like trying to brave a blizzard without a coat?” asked Killua. “I may or may not know what that feels like. Extreme temperatures were part of my assassin training.”

“Well, even if you felt it once or twice, that doesn’t mean you’re immune to the cold, look, your fingertips are all red,” said Gon, holding Killua’s hands between his. Killua swiped them away. 

“They’re always like that.”

“No they’re not-”

“You spend an awful lot of time looking at my hands, don’t you then,” said Killua slyly. Gon rolled his eyes. 

“I do  _ not,”  _ said Gon. “Do you want me to?”

“Do I… What?” Killua laughed at Gon’s remark. “Why would I want you to do that?”

“I dunno, you’re the one who insinuated I did,” Gon said, trailing off. He saw Killua struggling to hold back another shiver. Oh Killua. Suddenly, Gon had an idea, but he needed to be quick. He reached over, and in one smooth swoop, scooped Killua up off the bench into his arms. 

“GON!” shouted Killua, too startled to squirm. 

“Don’t worry there’s no one here,” said Gon, putting him down on the couch. “See, it’s closer to the fire, so much warmer here.”

“You’re trying  _ really _ hard to get that kiss, aren’t you,” said Killua, a catlike grin spreading across his face. 

“Am I now?” said Gon, avoiding the question. 

“Yeah.”

“Would a blanket make you feel better?” asked Gon. Killua looked at the blanket he was handing him for a second before taking it off his hands. 

“Perhaps it would,” said Killua, draping it over himself as he relaxed more into the couch. Gon’s gaze softened as he watched Killua get more comfortable. The ex assassin had his moments where he would tense up and not allow himself to relax, so he always welcomed the sight of him feeling more at ease. He looked comfortable. Gon hoped he could make Killua feel comfortable around him. He looked so soft, so huggable, so-

“Gon get off, your feet are  _ freezing _ why would you take off your socks!” shouted Killua as he pushed Gon away from trying to climb under the blanket with him. Gon didn’t desist, and grabbed onto the blanket tighter. 

“I don’t like wearing socks indoors,” said Gon, confused at why Killua would ask him such an obvious question. Killua stared at him blankly, the two of them pausing in their conflict. It was short lived; two of them struggled with the blanket for a few seconds, before Gon conceded and let Killua bundle himself up on the edge of the couch. 

Gon scooched over to the opposite end of the couch and looked into the crackling fireplace. Was Killua actually mad at him? Or was he just being difficult again. Had he said something wrong? Maybe he  _ should _ put his socks back on…

That’s it! Gon quickly rushed over to the communal fridge and started to look for what he could whip up. Killua was going to love this. 

He came back brandishing a mug, the fluffy whipped cream almost spilling over the top. He handed it to Killua. 

“For you,” said Gon, taking a seat on the couch next to him. This  _ was _ the warmest part in the room, thanks to the fireplace. Killua looked down at his drink before taking a sip. His eyes widened. 

“What is  _ in _ this,” said Killua, setting the drink back down on the coffee table. Gon scratched the back of his head.

“Instead of regular milk, I used chocolate milk,” he said. Killua stared at him blankly before laughing. 

“Of course you would think of that,” said Killua, taking another sip. Gon smiled. At least Killua liked it. He scooched himself closer, gazing softly at Killua. He twiddled his thumbs together a bit as he watched Killua, who gave him a weird look. 

“Did you try to trade a hot chocolate for a kiss?” teased Killua. Gon opened his mouth to speak and then closed it. “Seriously?”

“No, I would have made it for you regardless,” retorted Gon. Killua raised a single eyebrow. “I’m serious, I’m not just being nice to you because of that, I just want to… I really do like spending time with you, Killua. Genuinely.” 

“I like spending time with you-”

“ I’m not done. I really appreciate that you came all the way out here for me, I know this was my pick for the job, and you don’t really like the cold at all, but you did that for me anyways,” added Gon. “So thanks for that.”

“Gon…” said Killua, he held onto the blanket tightly as his cheeks flushed into a light pink. “Ah, now I feel bad for being so difficult when you were just trying to be nice.”

“I’m not trying to guilt you or anything, it’s just how I feel-”

Gon was grateful he got to finish his sentence before Killua wrapped his hands around him, pulling him into a sweet kiss. His lips still tasted like the hot chocolate, but Gon didn’t mind. It was Killua’s favorite flavor after all. 

“Can I come under the blanket?” Gon said, looking up at him with his big golden eyes. Killua’s cheeks flushed pink again. 

“I  _ guess,  _ but only if you put your socks back on,” said Killua. Gon beamed at him.

“Already two steps ahead of you,” he said, nuzzling in close as Killua lifted the blanket up for him. “Ahh, you’re so warm and cuddly.”

“Even though I’m difficult?”

“That makes it more worth it,” joked Gon. Killua playfully rolled his eyes at him. 

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to  CooperJR  for beta reading.


End file.
